1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a color cosmetic composition in powder form, especially for use as a blush formulation.
2. The Related Art
Molded powder color cosmetics in major part consist of fillers and extenders. Most often they are of the mineral variety. Illustrative are talc, kaolin, mica and silicon dioxide. In more limited amount, the extenders or fillers may be organic polymers including nylon and polyethylene. Often one or more of the aforementioned substances are blended together. These blends utilize relative proportions determined from consideration of skinfeel, spreadability, opacifying effect, moldability and adherence.
Boron nitride is a recent addition to the arsenal of useful extenders or fillers for press-molded color cosmetic compositions. For instance, Japanese Patent 62-49427 (Ohno et al) has reported that inclusion of boron nitride powder affords a product having good spreadability and adherence while being smooth, lustrous and of high covering power.
Investigations into the use of boron nitride powder has, however, revealed certain problems with skinfeel and moldability. Improvements would, therefore, be desirable in boron nitride containing systems.
Accordingly it is an object of the present invention to provide a pressed powder color cosmetic composition which exhibits improved properties of skinfeel, spreadability, creaminess, adhesion to skin and smoothness.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a pressed powder cosmetic color composition with good compression in manufacture.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a pressed powder cosmetic color composition that is neither too dusty nor brittle.
These and other objects of the present invention will become more apparent by consideration of the following summary, detailed description and examples.